I Wonder
by Piplup1212
Summary: While awaiting Sinnoh's Grand Festival preparations to finish, May and Drew visit Nimbassa City in Unova to participate in musicals. May invites Drew to the amusement park with a few questions such as, 'I wonder how long I will live, I wonder if I will escape, I wonder how you would feel if I left you' What's the purpose behind those questions? Oneshot


**Pokemon Oneshot**

**This was just a little idea that popped into my head as I was lazily lounging around...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Normal POV**

May sat at the foot of her bed in the Pokemon Center. She had asked her arrogant green haired rival to meet her at the amusement park in Nimbassa City. They were currently traveling through Unova for musicals while awaiting for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. May scribbled neatly on a piece of paper. For the past few minutes, she had been writing questions she had wanted to ask him.

"Him. Why am I bothering to do this?" She questioned herself.

"I should get ready." She picked herself up and grabbed a white shirt with a rose design, a black cropped jacket, and black leggings. She slipped on some combat boots and let her hair down.

**At the park...**

**May's POV**

I sat on a bench, paper in my pocket and digging into a container filled with popcorn. My eyes darted around, looking for any signs of _him_. I sighed.

"Hey April. Still feeding that bottomless pit of yours?" A certain someone asked.

"I'm just making sure I don't turn into one of those pencil people. I have a fast metabolism or whatever." I shot back, eyeing the lump of green sitting next to me.

"Whatever. What was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked, facing me. I turned to him.

"Salad head, I want to enjoy some time with you before I ask." I say. 'Because I don't know how much time I have left.' I wish to add. He looked at me.

"Are you... Sick?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Let's at least go on the Ferris wheel first, okay?" I ask, making it sound more like a statement. He nods and we get on after five minutes of waiting.

"So, how about you ask me now?" He asks, once we get on. I think about it.

"Fine," I pull out the piece of paper. "Answer these once I finish. I wonder why the sky is blue. I wonder why you hair is green. I wonder how long I will live. I wonder how my family is doing. I wonder if I will escape. I wonder when the Grand Festival preparations will be finished. I wonder who will win. I wonder... How would you feel if I left you?"I recited.

"Don't know and don't care, I was born to be handsome, that's for you to decide, I'm not a stalker, say what? Maybe next week, your truly, I wouldn't miss you or cry." He answered. I forced a smile.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that." I lied. He looked at me.

"May," He must mean business saying my name. "What's wrong?" I look out the side of the Pokeball we're in.

"Nothing."

"May."

"I'm fine."

"That's what they all say."

"No, that's what I say."

"May. Just tell me."

"I can't."

"You can't? Or you don't want to?"

"I'm trying to protect you!" I screech, immediately covering my mouth.

"What do you mean?" He asks. I look at my boots.

"It's nothing important."

"It must be if you aren't telling me."

"Well guess what Sherlock? It's not!"

"Did it have something to do with those questions?"

"Yes. Just leave me alone!"

"Just tell me." I stare at him. He returns it with a hardening gaze. Finally, the door opens. I jump out and he does too. I start running but don't get very far since he grabbed my wrist. I turn to him.

"May."

"Drew, just leave me alone." I mumble, his grasp slowly loosens and I run away.

**A few days later... **

**Drew's POV**

I sat at a cafe in Nimbassa City. May locked herself up in her room, or at least that's what I think.

"Drew?" A familiar voice asks. I turn and see a certain top coordinator.

"Solidad." I said. She sits herself down.

"Did you hear the news?" She asks. I shake my head.

"May told her parents she was coming home after this musical. She hasn't come back." My eyes widen slightly.

"Once the press got hold of this, they issued a search in all regions with the help of a few people to convince the police." I look at her.

"Nurse Joy, all of them, were to check every room with a key that opens every door." I started to silently worry.

"They found out just yesterday." She finishes, throwing a newspaper my way. I pick it up.

"Princess of Hoenn is nowhere to be found. If you see her, immediately inform an officer?" I read, I look up at her, searching her eyes.

"Do you know anything about this?" She asks. I nod slightly.

"A few days ago, she asked me to come to the park. She asked a few questions. How long will I live? I wonder if I will escape? I wonder how you, that's me, would feel if I left." I told her.

"What?" She asks.

"I thought she just locked herself in her room. That does explain Nurse Joy's strange behavior towards me when I mentioned her earlier."

"Oh arceus. Where could she be?"

**Hm... This feels way too short. I'm feeling evil so I'll leave it at that. I might make a sequel but I might not. Anyone care to help me? But then again, this was a crappy oneshot. Anywho, read and review. See ya and byes!**


End file.
